Brotherhood 2
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Welcome to the story of Edward Elric and family. This is now the chance for Edward to once again be the man he grew to be and to pass his life lessons down to his own children.
1. Let's begin

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood 2

Welcome to the story of Edward Elric and family. This is now the chance for Edward to once again be the man he grew to be and to pass his life lessons down to his own children.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Ed's New Journey

**_After losing my family at a young age, then my dearest friends; I have now… a family of my own. My wife and my childhood friend, Winry and my brother, Alphonse. These people accompanied me through the hardest time and I hope my children are just as close to other people. _**

**_After thirty years I still remain in contact with Colonel Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. The two never married and yet had children of their own. I thank them for their help over the years. Our children met ever summer without fail, Mustang comes down to Resembol for 2 weeks to keep company and for a rest. The lazy bastard. Meanwhile our children play by the river, even after fighting countless times._**

**_That's where the real story will begin. The birth of my youngest child, a warm spring morning; at six o clock my daughter was born. The child of alchemy came into life. My biggest creation was yet to be. _**

**_As per usual Roy was there with his family and well in the middle of the night Winry woke me up with a terrifying scream. This was to be our third child; 8 years after our oldest son was born. All I could think to do was get Riza. Roy stayed with his son who was five at this time, Dane his name is. Poor child, not knowing what was happening. _**

**_Riza rushed me out of the room, ordering hot water and towels. My own sons, Van and Michael were ordered to stay down stairs with Roy. Roy was helpful time by making them hot drinks and keeping them calm. All the while I sat outside the room, hearing my wife scream from that familiar pain. I hate being normal because I can't do anything. _**

**_Then I heard it, after hours of waiting my baby daughter was born. Emily Trisha Elric born 8 lbs 6ozs. My little girl: The girl who I would always love. I rushed down to tell Roy and the boys and they just knew. Roy held his sons hand to the room; Dane didn't seem scared at what he was going to see. His father's child but with a bit of Hawkeye in him. I walked my sons in first and there she was in Winry's arms. Emily laid peacefully, its hard work you know, coming out of your mother. Van and Michael awed at their sister at the end of the bed. _**

**_Roy had his son in his arms. "This is it?" Dane blurted out bluntly. "Nothing special."_**

**_Roy couldn't help but laugh. Dane was the youngest and had no cousins so there was not much to do about it. He was always going to be the youngest. "Now son," Roy started as he walked over to the bed showing Dane the new life more closely. "This is a new life and your newest friend. She's going to be a handful and you can guess that if she's most like her father then you will be in charge of her. Much like I was for Edward." _**

**_I looked down at my wife and daughter and suddenly a sense of completion was in my heart. Little did I know at this point was that I wasn't able to protect my little girl from the life a head. _**

_Emily Elric- Age 7 _

The halls were quiet except for the patting feet against the hard wooden floor. A now 15 year old Michael was being chased by his beast of a little sister. Anger roared through the halls as Michael had come to the dead end that was a now 12 year old Van's room. Curse words ran echoed his mind as he felt the sharp skin on skin contact with the back of his legs.

Falling in disgrace Michael's voice was silenced and cackling took its place through the halls. Above him stood the small shadow of Emily her brunette hair flowing elegantly wet down her back. "Alrighty then care to explain the empty bucket next you," Emily gritted through her teeth.

Michael curled up like the lost little puppy he was. As a joke he had decided that it was time to wake his sleeping sister with a bucket of ice cold water. In the past he had pulled the same trick on Van but this seemed like a bad idea since last time Van had cut off Michael pig tail. (This actually did him a favour as now he didn't have to worry about his hair getting caught in the auto mail machinery.) Well now it looked like his prank had failed again. "Come on sis, you know I'm your favourite brother," Michael pleaded hugging his sister's knees.

"Michael you wimp," Emily bad mouthed. "Can't even fight against a little girl?" Cracking her knuckles Emily prepared for punishment. Fortunately for Michael they head the oh-so familiar voice of a certain Mustang. Emily's sea blue eyes shone like Christmas morning had arrived.

"Thank you God," Michael teared. "Pricilla is here!"

As Michael began to stand he was shot back down with a shooting pain going through his groin. Yep; he wasn't going to be let off that easily. Emily ran down stairs as fast as she could, her footsteps heavy as she spotted the ebony hair beauty standing there. Now 16 years old Pricilla was with the rest of her family ready for their annual visit. Pricilla bent down and held her arm's wide open, she didn't care that Emily was all wet.

Winry watched her daughter hug Pricilla happily; it was nice for her daughter not to be fighting. "Welcome again guys," Winry smiled.

"Pricilla, will you help me get back at Michael?" Emily pleaded.

"Sure thing," Pricilla laughed. She stroked her hand through the damp hair. "First I'll do your hair then I will help you."

Nodding excitedly Emily just looked behind Pricilla and saw him. Her biggest problem; Dane Mustang. Now he was 12 years old and looking more and more like a man. "You little pest," Dane snorted, his arm's crossed. "No hello for me."

"Dane be nice," Roy ordered. "It's our vacation."

"I was there the day you were born and you go to Pricilla every time," Dane obvious jealous of his older sister by passed the girls to sit down.

"Sorry about that," Riza apologised. "This is something I wish wouldn't happen."

Emily just laughed, to her Dane was a big dummy and always would be. Little did Emily know that night would change for the rest of her life.

This was when the memory ended for the young girl of alchemy. The night of blood and carnage was one she chose to forget and years on another night of blood and fighting took place and thus ruining the life if not ending it completely.

**Emily Elric 18 **

**Profession State Alchemist and Major in the Military **

The oak table was clean all apart from the mop of brunette hair that was face down sleeping peacefully and the pile of papers stacked half a foot high. The piecing purple eyes of a certain Second Lieutenant stared through the soul of the young teenager. Envy ran through her veins and the temptation to slam the poor girl over the table. But never mind work is to be done. "Major Elric please wake up," The lieutenant pleaded quietly as she brushed back her red hair.

"Five more minutes," Emily mumbled moving her right arm to block the sound of the Lieutenant's voice. Emily's eyes wondered over her arm and saw the hard metal. The way the coat hung on her shown everyone why she gained the title she did and the sins she bares. "Carly may I ask a favour?"

Carly nodded, "Anything Major?"

"Don't call me Major and secondly I need these papers to have a second signature, you will need to sign them by five please," Emily explained lifting herself up.

Before Carly could reply a solider came stumbling into the office. "Major Elric all alchemist are too report to the third laboratory," The solider stood and saluted to his superior.

"Very well," Emily stood up short her brunette hair following her shoulders and her navy blue uniform crisp and clean. "But why the alarm?"

"A chimera is loose in the city," The officer said panic running through the air is ringing the major's ears.

At "chimera" Emily was already at the door she by passed her fellow soldiers and just ran and ran down the crowded streets and anything else she had to (even jumping over benches.) Chimeras are beasts made of other beasts sometimes even humans so this chimera could be anything.

Unfortunately at this moment in time it was a human chimera and not a happy one either. Emily walked pass the alleyways trying to get her breathing under control; even after nearly ten years of automail she still couldn't get used to the pressure it put on her body. "This thing is killing me," Emily whined throwing her head back in agony. "Stupid Michael! Next time make it lighter!"

As she continued to whine a shadow hid in the darkness of the alley and watched the young major whine. _All talk and no action huh, Fullmetal? _The shadow slowly peered it finger out and with a light feathered touch tickled the underside of Emily's neck.

Emily giggled a girly "stop it" before realising just a minute ago she was all alone. Her eyes flew open as she whipped around to the owner of the feather touch. Next thing Emily knew the feather and light touch now claw like and sharp grip around her neck. "You… _kaaa._" The shadow growled. "What a coincidence that you and I are here? Ever since you arrested me I've waited to plot my revenge. _Kaaa kaaa._"

Fear electrocuted Emily's heart as she realised just who this was. "Griffiths?" She asked confused. This man was man was meant to be dead for all she knew he was sent to death row for his crimes.

A car came across the road and high-lighted Griffiths' face, Emily felt more scared then ever; Griffiths had been transmuted with a parrot. His mouth now a parky peak his face covered in scales and feathers from his head covered his body. "How are you alive?"

"They kept me for experiment, _kaaa," _Griffiths laughed. "Now that I escaped I can finally kill you, _kaaa." _

Emily felt the claw scrape her neck as she was thrown into the brick wall. The force of impact left a whole in the wall but now this only left Emily not confused but pissed. "Hey, birdy?" Emil yelled as she clapped her hands. "You need a new home?" Emily smirked as she slammed her hands on the wall. Blue sparks of energy travelled to and surround Griffiths. The focused energy started to transform the ground underneath him into a cage. Emily smirked at its completion and the capturing of Griffiths.

"_Kaaaa," _Screeched Griffiths as he smashed through the bars using his clawed feet. Emily pushed herself down off the wall leaving a few pieces of clothing behind. Emily unbuttoned her jacket and threw it to the ground. Now she would be able to move without restraint. "Now we get serious, _Kaaa." _

Under the uniform jacket Emily wore a white button up short sleeve shirt that paraded her automail right arm. Emily cracked her knuckled before clapping her hands again and using the left hand to extend the metal of the right into a weapon; not just an accessory. The blade was covered her hand by at least an inch more. Emily launched herself forward and started to sway her arm in a dangerous fashion arming for the underbelly. With every swing Griffiths seemed to escape and even caught Emily right leg and left arm. Both being left with huge gashes on them. The blood trickled down onto the hard floor leaving a trail and weakening Emily. _Shit! Someone better come soon before I collapse on the floor. _It was at that moment that the begging was answered. A snap was heard then flames were seen and Griffiths was set in flames. Emily watched, knowing that only one person could do that. "Dane," She whispered. "It's about time!"

"Be more grateful you brat!" Dane shouted back as the flames dead down so did the "_kaaa!" _Dane smirked as he stared down at the little alchemist. "I might not see you next time."

Emily pouted and turned her head, Dane knew just how to annoy her. "Next time I'll attack you instead." Emily screamed but grasped her throat. The pain she loosened her grip to see how much blood she was losing. Rushing Dane placed his gloved hand onto Emily's neck. "What are you doing?"

"Have you seen yourself?" Dane yelled. "Automail won't exactly help your blood flow right now and the best thing to do is to keep it covered."

Unknown to them that Griffiths wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Emily went to warn Dane but the "_Kaaa!"_ bet her to it. Not affording o move is hand Dane grabbed hold of Emily and pushed them both out of the way. "Thought you could kill me _kaaa_?" Griffiths squawked he lifted his feathered arms to make himself seem the predator. "Now you'll p_kaaayyyy!" _

Dane thrust his hand forward ready to snap but Griffiths was one step ahead. He threw back his head and gargled salvia into the back of his throat and spat onto the Lieutenant Colonel's hand. "Gross!" Dane screamed shaking his gloved hand. Emily pulled a face of disgust and shock horror. Naturally water dies done a flame and Griffiths used his own spit to ensure Dane couldn't use his flame alchemy.

"Now Fullmetal die!" Just as Griffiths launched his body he failed to notice the chains appearing from the ground. One, two and three, the legs, neck and arms were suspended. "What, _kaaa!" _

"In the name of the Furhur you're under arrest," The voice belonged to no-one but the Strong-arm Alchemist; Alex Louis Armstrong. Even in his 50s he still hadn't changed and well he was still shirtless too. "Fullmetal are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you," Emily nodded. Suddenly her vision blurred and Emily just fell out of Dane's grip and down onto the concrete floor.

"Quick we need to get her some medical attention," Alex commanded.

Dane watched as some of the soldiers took Emily away to be healed. His attention turned back to Griffiths. As he walked towards him his foot steps were heavy. Face to face with Griffiths, Dane just smirked. "Oh now your in for it," He laughed. "Fancy turning into a roast?"

"Dane, don't do something you'll regret," Alex said as he pulled Dane away. He knew all to well that Dane cared for Emily ever since there time in the academy; his promise to protect the young Elric. "Everyone else will deal with this man."

"Not good enough." Dane scoffed. Dane fixed up his collar before moving onto going to the car. His blood ran warm with embrassment. No one else should be caring for Fullmetal but him.

AT the train station Edward hopped off the train with his son Micheal as foot. "Ready to see your little sister?" Edward asked nervously.

"I don't want to go," Michael cried. "This is something I've been putting off."

Edward just sighed. His son and daughter never seemed to get along but not as bad as Emily and Van. At least Michael saw his sister. Michael had grown to be an auto mail engineer just like his mother and he looked after his sister when she needed it. Edward whistled and flagged down for a taxi, this surprise was meant to be a sercret so he didn't tell anyone in Central about the visit.

Michael loaded the bags into the taxi on containing the parts for Emily's new automail. He knew that his last job wasn't the best and the metal could have been lighter for his pipsqueak sister. Michael was a genuis though when it came to auto mail, he was able to reduce the recovery time by at least 30%. "Mr. Elric?" Came a familiar voice.

"Shera?" Michael smiled as he ran for Shera. He red hair truely made her stand out. "What wrong?"

"Um are you here to see Miss Elric?" Shera asked.

"Yeah got here some new auto mail designs?" Michael started. "Why what's wrong?"

"She was sent to the hospital about 30 minutes ago," Shera explained.

"What?!" Edwards screamed as he rushed into the taxi. "Michael move it!"

Michael said a quick goodbye to Shera before moving his butt into the car. What mess had his sister gotten herself into now?

"Okay so what did she do?" A faint voice was heard by Emily's ears.

Emily turned her head only to wince in pain as she remeber that her neck was ripped to shreads. Emily lifted her left hand to the feel the blood soaked bandages. As she tired to lift her right arm Emily worried as nothing was moving. Emilylooked down and saw her arm was gone. Her attention went tpo her legs. Even her left leg was gone. A deafening scream was let out of her mouth as the memories rushed back.

The door burst open and Emily felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Shh it's okay," Emily stopped scream hearing her father's voice. "I'm here now no neeed to be scared."

"Daddy," Emily asked still scared. "I'm so sleepy."

"You just woke up I'm not surprised," Edward laughed as he kissed the top of Emily's head. "Looks like you had quite a fight. How about a new set of auto-mail?"

"So that means-"

"My beautiful little sister," Michael cried as he launched himself at his sister.

Emily held her left hand out as a fist sio it was able to hit Michael in the face. Michael feel backwards onto the clinically clean floor. "He's still annoying," Emily sighed sadly.

Edward smiled at his daughter. She was growing up to quick and now she had too much happening in her life right now.

Please review this. Been working on this for 4 years now. And this is now on her for people to enjoy. Please review once again :)


	2. Dog Days

Right I would love it that anyone who reads this would please leave a review. I know it's a little like oh a squeal but really guys you have no idea how long this has taken to right. It's so tiring andt again it's another long chapter. I would like top point out that the chapters are about their experiences with the Fullmetal alchemists. Both Edward and Emily and their own families as well. Anyway please review and I hope you all enjoy this story.

Chapter 2: So it begins

Being a high respected alchemist wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Especially if you're one Emily Elric. All the expectations to be just like your father was too much for her and her brothers never helped either. Edward watched his daughter read her book on the hospital bed. Only having one arm made it difficult to read so she had the pages open in front of her on the table using her left – flesh- hand to follow the words. "Michael will be done soon, your new arm and leg will be lighter but more stable," Edward smiled taking a sip of water.

"Don't remind me," Emily groaned. "The metal he's using isn't cheap."

The attention soon turned to the door. It was slammed open revealing a very angry looking Dane. Emily pulled the cover over her head as Dane stormed over to her. His face was furious as he ripped the covers from his subordinate. "How the hell is it I get you bill for the damage you cause?" Dane screamed.

Edward pulled at Dane's uniform collar pushing him to the floor. No one gets that close to his fullmetal princess. Dane couldn't believe what just happened; Edward had pushed him in fury. Something he hadn't done since he was only a teenager. Emily looked down in shame. Her dad hadn't been the same since the operation and his over protectiveness was irritating at most. "Dad it's okay," Emily sighed as she fixed bed as best as she could with one arm. "Dane I'll pay you back. So get up now and tell me what you actually wanted to tell me. What's going to happen to Griffiths?"

Dane did as he was told and stood up wiping off the dust. "You'll have to come and give a full report Fullmetal for a start," Dane explained. "Secondly; it just appears that he will be executed."

"That sound about right," Emily nodded. "Yay, I can actually have a day off." Emily threw her arm up happily. Dane and Edward just stared at the young alchemist. "You know that I have to take recovery time."

Dane stood dumbfounded wanting to force her back to work as soon as possible but it wasn't that easy when the screams still rang through your head. The days back at the academy seemed like nothing compared to wars and childhood. It doesn't seem like that long ago they were at the academy.

Dane Mustang 16 years old 

Emily Elric 11 years old

THE STATE ACADEMY was where all the aspiring young solider went and they even had an alchemy program now for anyone who was interest in learning the basics. Then she came into school and the once peaceful school life became a living nightmare. "Oi, Mustang you ignoring?" Emily asked, he long brunette hair reached all the way down her back flowing free. The young girl was sent to the Academy to improve her skills and give her the chance to get the best medical care. The youngest person in history to ever join the school.

"Why are you following me?" Dane looked down at the young girl. Emily looked down and bit her lip. "You're lost again?!"

"My memory sucks remember?" Emily screamed getting the attention of the other cadets. Dane looked around nervously before pushing Emily in front of him. "What you doing?"

"I'm guiding you isn't obvious," Dane huffed. "You little brat. How will you cope when I leave here?" Emily just ignored him and ran infront. "You'll get lost again."

"You better be nice tomorrow, after all it is my birthday," Emily laughed.

Dane Mustang 18 years old

Emily Elric 13 years old

Dane stared as Emily continued to run around the field racing against the others. The auto mail sure didn't make it easy to move though. Her hair became her statement. She didn't care that she had to cut it, she simply refused too. Suddenly the class was stopped by a fight. Dane took his eyes off her for one moment. "Look you brat shouldn't you be in grade school not trampling on other people's feet," It was her again; Rin.

"Look I did nothing but run," Emily protested as she started to run away. Rin grabbed onto Emily hair pulled her to the ground. "What are you doing?"

Rin stomped on Emily's automail scar increasing the pressure bit by bit and make the blood spit out through the white shirt. Dane ran up to pull Rin off Emily but Emily was ahead of him. Emily bit Rin's leg., her fangs sinking into her cloth. Rin'sleg retracted and found its way to Emily's face causing her lip to spilt. "You little bitch!" Rin hissed.

The instructor and Dane reached the scene and managed to defuse it. The instructor held Rin back and Dane helpEmily to sit up, making her take long deep breathes. "Rin that happens to often, she's just a kid!" Dane screamed.

"She's a bitch," Rin screamed. "She's here for no reason other then to get good medical careand that's the truth. She's no soldier. In the end she wouldn't kill anybody."

"That's it I want hundred laps now," The instructor said pushing Rin to the field.

Emily stood up slowly the blood running down her arm. "I assure you I didn't do anything sir, but I will take any punishment," Emily said quietly with a salute.

"No need I know you Elric, and you're a good one, and ignore her one day you will make a fine solider," The instructor smiled. "Much like your father was."

"Thank you Sir," Emily smiled weakly before falling to the ground.

Three weeks later

All of the graduating cadets stood in a line, there classmates watch them from the crowd. Dane stared at the door hoping to see Emily walk through. Even though they irritated each other they always stuck up for each and were there for each other. Just as Dane gave up hope there she was, bloody and beaten Elric but something was different. Her hair, the hair she refused to cut, her statement was cut short and it wasn't a few inches rather the whole thing: gone. Emily waved and saluted to Dane as her way of saying congrates.

Roy Mustang congrated the cadets himself and sent them away. Dane walked straight passed his father andran towards Emily. He mad her jump as he went to touch her hair. It was true, nothing was there. "What happened to you?" Dane ran his hands through the bangs that hung there at the front.

"I -um- ran into some trouble with Rin again, this time she brought a knife and a-a few friends," Emily smiled. "Its fine Dane I'm alright."

"What happened to you?" This time that was asked by Roy, he hugged the young girl as she started to cry. Without her parents near whenever Roy visited he always made sure that Dane was looking for young girl. Everyone wanted to protect the young girl at all costs.

Dane snarled and ran for the dorm rooms. Anger ran through his blood and now being that he graduated he was armed and right now… dangerous. There she was. Rin was happily talking to her friends and she just happily smirked. "How you like her hair?" Rin yelled obviously knowing that Dane was present in path way. Rin smirked walking towards Dane. She slapped his chest with a fist full of hair attached to it. "She never saw it coming."

Dane pushed Rin to the ground, shocking the others around. Click! Fear struck everyone, even Rin. She looked up in horror seeing Dane ready to pull the trigger. Dane laughed as he stepped closer, Rin trying to move her body back. No one had ever seen Dane like this before. There was a murderous look in his eyes that replaced the peaceful eyes that were there before. "Say your last words," Dane ordered. "Or you can beg for mercy. Not like you'll get it."

"Oi Mustang!" That voice, his conscious. No.

"Elric," Rin screamed. "You put him up to this, didn't you?"

Emily stood in front of Dane, in front of the gun. "Pull the trigger and I'll kick you in the balls again," Emily warned tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Look at you," Dane screamed, the gun staying in place.

"Hair grows back Dane," Emily cried grabbing Dane's wrist and moving the gun down. "But I don't want you to grow old in a prison cell because you had to be a man."

"Put it down Dane," Roy ordered.

"Emily," Dane feel to his knees. What took over his mind? He didn't even know what mad him feel like he HAD no choice to do it.

"My wounds will heal but my faith in you will take a little longer," Emily cried before walking off. "If you want to make it quicker, promise me that when I graduate the academy that you will become the highest solder you can be and I can be your subordinate. Sound fair enough right?"

"You don't trust me?" Dane asked, not evening answering the question.

Emily turned with a light smile. "Actually you don't trust me, you felt the need to protect me and that nearly drove you to manslaughter. So from now on, if you make the promise you shall become the best damn soldier you can be and that means you won't worry about me any more."

Roy stood forward, his face looking as serious as the day he become King. He forced the young subordinates to move out of the path way before he kicked them out of the academy. He knelt down to his son, looking into the familiar eyes; the eyes of hatred and murder. "Emily right," He started, startling Dane. "Her faith in you has gone because of something you was going to do. If you remember the past several years this young lady has been the bravest girl I know. She has done nothing but look out for you more that anything though."

Dane thought hard about what he heard. Could it be they we're right? He had no trust in anybody. His eyes just saw Emily waiting for a reply. Dane gave a smile letting her know, that the promise she wanted was one he would keep. Emily walked off, a slight laugh escaped her lips. Who knew one small girl would change the way someone lived their life.

Life was always mental in the academy but Dane successfully kept his promise and become a Lieutenant within a few years and now as a Lieutenant Colonel he was doing the best as he could to now restore Emily's faith in him. "Um- Earth to Dane," Edward laughed, waving a hand in front of him, "you need to go now."

Dane snapped out of whatever day dream he was in seeing that Michael had entered the room with a few extra limbs. After his apologises he left the room knowing that once again Full metal would be facing nothing but pain.

Emily pulled the strap to her top down on her right side and lay on her stomach. Michael tied a green bandana around his head as he held screws in his mouth. A slight sigh escaped Emily's lips. Michael would never listen to reason: or learn from past mistakes. Last time Michael has a screw in his mouth he spat them out, realising he had only two when he originally had three in his mouth, that was a painful week for Michael. The young engineer sat on the stool so he had better view of his sisters arm. Edward sat on the bed holding the flesh limbs down. He knew that when the nerves connected that Emily's limbs would usually hit who was ever closest, usually himself. "Ready sis?" Michael said as he aligned the auto mail arm first. Then the count down began and... Bitch, that hurt.

Edward sighed, that was the first one over. After a few more screws were tightened it was onto the leg. Within fifteen minutes it was done. Emily stretched her arms wide and arched her back. "Boy was I stiff," Emily laughed as she jumped out of bed. She then remembered a little something Michael would be wanting. "The bill?"

"Oh yes," Michael grinned. "Naturally I'm charging you for travel expenses."

"You came on a visit you bastard," Emily screamed wrapping her arms around Michaels neck.

Edward just stared at them. Yeah, the two of them were definitely never going to get along. Michael was far to outgoing for Emily's liking sometimes but still very cheeky and that's why he still has multiply bruises. Oh, well, at the end of the day they were still family and they both knew that and that was all Edward actually cared about.

Well there it is guys. I hope you find it a good story so far. Please review this guys and you'll get a special Roy or Edward Cake XD so why not guys. (Oh and don't forget the favourites button)

Peace out fans xxx


End file.
